


Loose Lips

by snarechan



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curse Bath & Body Work's Liplicious products and for Wally abusing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have even _more_ Young Justice writing! I think it's safe to say I've found a new fandom to nest in. Hah hah, get it? Robin is in Young Justice and robins nest? Yeah, I'm going to pun jail, I know.
> 
> The prompt that inspired this one was: _Running at superspeed all the time could do damage to a certain speedsters lips. Lipbalm works okay, but Wally finds that lipgloss works better and tastes nicer, too. Bonus if he kisses his boyfriend and gets glitter on their lips!_

_Cupcake Lemon_

Dick watched as Wally applied ChapStick first, then lipgloss second. His hand was quick and practiced as he smeared the balm across his dried and cracked mouth. A clear sheen showed, making them appear tongue-swiped and plump.

He could distinctly smell citrus and frosting, the scents making Dick’s mouth water and lick his own lips.

* * *

_Cranberry Cocktail_

Phrases went unregistered as Dick became fixated not on what Wally was saying to him, but the way his lips moved as he spoke. They had a light tint of red to them, bringing out the highlights in his hair and the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. In comparison, his words just weren’t as relevant.

* * *

_Snow Kissed_

The exchange was over fast; Artemis grinned cockily as she allowed Wally to borrow her lipgloss. He’d run out and she was the only one with a spare. Though Dick realized the act was done reluctantly on his friend’s part and the case was sealed and unused, he still made a fist as Wally put it on.

* * *

_Passionfruit Guava_

Dick couldn’t stop wondering about the particular flavor in use this month, half tempted and out of his mind to consider buying the entire line and trying it on himself to get a taste. But it wouldn’t be the same, he knew, and so never bothered.

He wanted to try so _badly,_ though, and when Wally found out…the kiss reinforced Robin’s assumption that the brand was indeed missing something.

* * *

_Blue Colada_

Under his, Wally’s lips were soft – softer than his own – and malleable. Dick didn’t want to stop savoring, his tongue roving across Wally’s bottom lip and messing up his work. When he was forced to pull away, Wally released a puff of air, a laugh, and ran a thumb along to the corner of Dick’s mouth. He pulled it back to reveal glitter, and Dick sucked the digit clean before resuming where they left off, undaunted.

-Fin-


End file.
